Afterlife
by allvampirebooksfan
Summary: So this is right after shadows in the silence, please don't read unless you've read that book... :P
1. Chapter 1

** WINGS OF THE WICKED DOMINANT FANFIC...**

**Ch.1**

WILL'S POV.

Ellie, was back! And she was Gabriel, but she was back, like she promised me. I could hardly believe it, and when i got her into some human clothes, and brought her back to her grandmother's house, neither could her grandmother.

When I took back to Nathaniel's place and Marcus was there with Kate, they were even more disbelieved.

But at the end of the day, my happiness drained out of me, and I had to ask her. "How'd you get back? And you'd better not be vague about it."

"Damn, I figured you'd ask." She paused. "When I first returned to heaven, I'd pleaded to my father for a week to let me return and stay with you. At first, he laughed in my face and continued to tell me that emotions were weak. Then believe it or not the earth bound angel I freed to save you had defended me, that's when father gave in and said that if she could find love on earth in the time frame of only a month, that he would allow all angels to experience and hold onto emotions. Of course she succeeded, and father offered me the chance to stay with you forever, as long as I paid the angels a visit in heaven every couple hundred years."

"Oh my god, what do you mean 'every couple hundred'? That means, that you're-"

"Yes Will, as an archangel, I am immortal. You wanna know something really weird father told me before I returned here?" She asked.

"Um, I don't believe I have a choice in this do I?"

"Nope."

"Alright, shoot."

"When I am in archangel form, not only am I immortal, but I can also sire the children of both male and female angelic reapers."

With what was probably a dumbfounded expression, I said, "Wow, need to know Ellie, need to know. But ah, we at least know we could have children as a possibility but what would they become?"

"As if I would go through the pain of giving birth, but the children would just be regular reapers, angelic that is. And don't even think about asking about the damn female impregnation thing, I don't even get it."

"As a request by Kate and you before you were killed by the Hallowed Glaive, how would you like to go to any sunny faraway beach the two of you want." I thought a second, "oh, and also you have three days to move into your dorm with her if you still want to go to MSU."

"Its too late for that now. But sun sounds nice. I wonder Kate would want to leave MSU to go travelling. If she left permanently, I'm sure there would be a way to finish her education by other means. And I have a gift for her."

"Would you like to elaborate on 'gift'?"

"If she wishes so, I can turn her into a reaper with a simple tattoo, not to different than the one you have, though it would not bind her to me."

"You want to give this to her to benefit Marcus right?" And she nodded.

"I need to thank him for what he did for me in the battle, and also I guess in a way its a tribute to Ava."

"That's good of you." I said, and kissed her, the first kiss, surprisingly, since before the fight between her and Sammael. Her hands wandered under my shirt pushing it above my head.

"Mmm, I've missed you." She kissed me back fiercely, her hands exploring my muscles all over the top of my body. Suddenly, I felt a pain in my groin, my erection starting, and I pushed into her side. "Damn it Will, if you want me right now, don't hold the fuck back," She gasped, as I instinctively picked her up and carried her to the couch. I pulled off her shirt, and took in the sight of her chest, it was only the second time I'd seen her like this, and I still managed to notice something different about her boobs. I looked down quickly, since I saw her watching me.

She laughed, "Yep, apparently this is my true form, I look and sound almost identical to my human vessel had. And yes, the only differences are my wings, the glaive instead of my khopesh swords, and well, my boobs." Smiling at her, I nipped at her neck and she started to unbuckle my jeans belt. I froze for a second, how sure was she. Last time it had been because she knew she would die soon, but does she still feel the same? Doesn't it hurt her when I do this?

"Shit, you sure? I mean, you have like, um, protection or something?" I asked.

"I never said WHEN I wanted a child, and I wont necessarily get pregnant from one time." She said, pausing. "Oh, and I might as well tell you now that I can read your mind."

"And yes, it did hurt, but in the best way possible. And how could I not feel the same about you?"

"Well played Ell." I said, without any much more of a reply than that.

She kissed me hard, wrapping her legs around my torso, and flipped us over so she was on top of me. She finished with my jeans and pushed them off, leaving me in my boxers. Ell was only wearing shorts so I wriggled her out of them.

"Your choice, Fuck me, or I fuck you."

"?" I breathed.

"I mean suck your dick dumbass." She said it so casually, I was shocked. Holy shit, I thought, a fucking blow job, all mine, but how'd she say that without blushing or awkwardness like my Ellie would probably have done? Oh wait, because she's a fearless archangel now.

When I didn't respond right away, she decided to go ahead and grab me. Taking me completely into her mouth with ease, as if she's done this a million times. But she hasn't, to my knowledge anyway.

It felt so good, I quickly cummed into her mouth, and I felt her swallow it against my dick. "See? Not so bad." She said playfully.

I was just about to tell her I loved her, when I felt my brother Cadan's presence at the door. Ellie seemed to feel it to, because we were both pulling our clothes on as fast as we could to answer the door.

When she saw him, her face grew bright, but then she scowled. "Fuck this, Cadan I can't lie to Will anymore."

"What do you mean Ellie?" He did a double take, making me laugh, for getting what Ellie had just said, "Wait a second, didn't you-"

"Yes Cadan, I died, but now I'm back, and as an archangel. So, hey, DON'T FUCKING SIDETRACK ME!" She yelled at him. "Okay, seriously though, I can't keep the secret any more, even though it'll probably ruin the relationship you to had."

"Now you have me curious Ellie, what is it?"

She turned to face me. "Will, I was, Cadan- he, I mean, remember when you heard Cadan talking about when he tried to kiss me before you guys started getting along? Well, that wasn't the whole story he really," She paused, then whispered. "Had raped me."

I stared at her in disbelief, then the thought of my brother's hands on her made me grimace. I turned to look at Cadan, "You what?" I screamed in outrage at him.

His face was ghost white. "Ellie, you, why?" He mumbled.

"Because Cadan, I couldn't keep it from Will. He's my boyfriend, well, no he's more than that really."

I felt my skin go hot, my mind was fuming with hate. "Cadan, you fucking touched my fucking girlfriend, and you fucking didn't tell me?" I tried to breath, and calm down, I didn't want to be like this in front of Ellie. I will have to question her later. "I'm going to fucking KILL YOU!"

"Dude, calm your moobs!" He was trying to joke his way out of this, I wasn't going to fucking let him.

I looked at Ellie, to confirm if she wanted to keep him around or not, she looked back at me, an expression on her face that said she hated Cadan and wouldn't care less if he died or not. I called my sword to my hand, and was about to bring it to a frozen Cadan's neck, when a voice I recognized very well came from above us.

"Don't kill your brother Will!" My mother screamed and dropped down in front of him. She looked over at Ellie, "Good to see you Gabriel, but why hadn't you stopped him?"

"Hello Madeline, I didn't stop him because of something Cadan's done, an unforgivable thing, and I'm the one who told him anyway."

"Told him what?"

"Something I'd rather not share right now. And please don't stop Will from killing Cadan unless you plan on keeping him in your home and never letting him talk to anyone who talks to me and Will other than you."

"Well hard choice, and I probably ruined the aggressive mood. Although from the looks of Will, he's ready any second." She had on a grim expression, "I wish life wasn't like this, survival of the fittest. But what can you do if you aren't human. Death, and hate. That's what, Will, can't you give Cadan a chance? You told me you would, whatever it is he did couldn't have been that bad."

I exploded then, though somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I shouldn't be doing this. "Mother, HE RAPED MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!"

Ellie, next to me stood with a sad look on her face, like she was contemplating whether or not to hit me for telling my mom. Instead, she walked behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck from behind, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss a soft spot of skin beneath my ear.

"Cadan, you did what?" Madeline's voice on the edge of anger.

"It was compulsive, I always get what I want, and when she didn't give it to me, I lost my cool and forced myself onto her."

"Cadan, that doesn't account for anything, especially for a crime that serious." She said in that mother tone a mother would use when chastising a small child for taking a cookie off the counter when they were told not to. She spread her wings and flew off.

"Damn, Will your mom was right. She did ruin the moment."

"Not for me." My voice was breathy, and my body shaking with rage. I recalled my sword, this time finishing the swing, Cadan's head instantly turned to stone along with the rest of his body.

Ellie trembled a little, I could tell she wasn't entirely on page with killing Cadan like she had been a minute ago. "I'll clean him up later Ell, okay? Come on. I think I have a certain persons favourite ice-cream in the freezer."

"You have cookie dough?!" She said.

"Of course, until you showed up earlier today, that was all I ate like some crazy chick after a really bad breakup."

"Since when were you the corny type Will. Hm, you still have that massive stash of rootbeer in the fridge?"

"Yep. And ever since you practically killed yourself." Holy shit! I thought, did Iseriously say that? What the fuck is wrong with me right now?

"Ugh, Will, stop being such a downer!" She said, her face falling.

"Well, I won't be anymore, and no sadness for you." I told her, picking her up quickly, and walking us over to the kitchen.

"Holy shit, Will, I forgot how good ice-cream tastes thanks to my few months away."

"Really? Who would have thought it was possible for that to happen to someone like you?"

"I don't know." "Ugh, if only I actually had a reason to be down here. It'll probably be so boring with more than all demon spawn on earth being dead." She said.

"Wait, so I am not a reason?"

"Different kind of reason Will," She laughed.

"Oh Okay," I said, pouting at her.

"Aww, poor baby isn't getting enough special treatment?" She paused. Then moved over to me, and sat on my lap. "Well, can't have that can we?" And she kissed my lips quickly.

"Don't temp me, or your ice-cream will melt."

"Humph," Her glare at me then was just hilarious, so I grabbed my ice-cream, and took a big bit, before dumping the rest into my glass of root-beer I had poured for myself, so I didn't laugh.

**Okay, so I am hoping that this is another successful yet way shorter angelfire fanfic than before. If you are wondering, I deleted my old one because I read shadows in the silence and couldn't follow that train of thought any-more so I made this one. I hope you all like it and hopefully review nicely. And also I hope you guys read my other fanfics as well. I promise promise promise that I will update as often as I can and not do bad things that get me grounded so my laptop is taken away. ;) So any way, I actually am currently grounded, but I want at least 3 reviews for this or I won't even consider updating again. Oh and in my fifty shades fanfic, I'm doing a contest thing for an upcoming chapter, where if any of you readers want to have a character in it, I am picking at least three, and if you want to be chosen, send me a PM with the character description, I will give the ones I choose credit. :)**

**-KLM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, this ones slightly shorter, I try my best. Love you all, read on! :P**

CH.2

Ellie POV.

"Alright," I said as I sat down in front of Marcus and Kate, with Will sitting next to me. "So Kate, you know about our world. What happened at Armageddon, and hopefully what its like to fly?" I asked, looking at Marcus, he nodded.

"Well, I have, but why are you asking this? I could have sworn we had this conversation less than three months ago."

"Different conversation Kate," I said, looking straight at her. "As an Archangel, I have the power to turn you into a reaper, and it would of course be angelic. In which case, you would be immortal, like Will, Marcus, and me. All it would take is a small tattoo on your left shoulder blade in my ancient language. Kind of like Will's, but this one doesn't bind you to me."

"Really? You'd do that?" She grimaced. "I wouldn't have to fight anything would I?"

"Not for at least a few hundred years, we killed a heck of a lot of the demonic in the battle."

"Yuck, don't even tell me!"

"So, what do you think, do you want it?"

"Oh, absolutely. I don't want to end up older than my boyfriend." She said jokingly.

"Great come here. So are you where a tank top under that hoodie?" I asked.

"Yep," She unzipped, then slid it off, revealing a light blue silk camisole.

"Hey, Kate, you said you lost my cami!" I scolded her.

"I could always take it off." She suggested, I smack her arm playfully.

I turned my attention to her shoulder, getting what i needed, then scribbled, 'Purified Human to Reaper' in the language I recently relearned. She screamed out in the agony I knew she would, I looked to Marcus, gesturing for him to help me get her outside where her wings can appear properly, and her to manifest her weapon for the first time. I wonder what it will be.

She suddenly screamed out in agony, and Marcus put her down on the ground, helping her stay in a sitting position. Her shirt ripped, showing the beginnings of her new wings. They were white like Will's but as they grew out more, you could see a rainbow of coloured dots, there were many shades of each colour dotting her white wings. I've never seen anything like it, the were so unique, I don't think there are any other wings even remotely like them. Kate groaned in pain, then moved her wings. She jumped in surprise at the new muscle control she had, then she moved them so that she could see the pattern.

"Wow! I think that pain was totally worth it." Marcus and I laughed at her response, but Will just stood there not understanding anything like always.

"Okay, so now that you have your wings, you are a reaper. Heaven normally allows them to pick their own weapon's, but in one like Will's case, he was given Michael's weapon, to protect me. And in your case, being turned into a reaper, heaven has selected your weapon for you. Shall we find out what they've given you?" I ask, pulling her up to her feet.

"Yeah, uh, how do I get it?"

"Well, just in case, hold out both hands palm up," she did so. "now, you won't have to do this after about a week of summoning them, but close your eyes, and think, sharp thing, appear, or something along those lines."

"Got it." She told me. I gasped when shapes started to appear in both of her hands, and after a few seconds, none other than my khopesh swords appeared in her hands. Though no angelfire sparked. "Oh, my gosh! Aren't these the weapon's you described to me as Ellie's Marcus?" She asked.

"Yep." He replied, looking at me, then smiling. "Who wants to go to the Caribbean?"

"There's a catch to this offer right?" Kate and I asked in unison.

Will looked at him, on the inside for once, and smirked, laughing quietly.

"Shit, if Will's in this, AND laughing we're in trouble Kate." I said.

"Trouble?" She asked.

"Fun trouble, but still trouble."

"Uhm," She breathed, starting to look slightly worried.

"Nothing to be worried about babe." Marcus put his arm around her waist. But Ellie has two hours to teach you how to fly."

"w-wait. Two hours? How is that even enough time?" I asked.

"Will and I learned how to fly the same day we could sit up on our own." Marcus said.

"Oh really? And how old were you two?"

"Will was three and a half months." He stated proudly, I looked at Will adoringly, he's so special!

"And you?"

"Uh, eight months." I burst out laughing.

"Wait, it took you eight months to sit up on your own?!" I was having trouble breathing, in fact everyone but Marcus was laughing their asses off.

"Yeah, so?"

"Kate and I were walking at three months!"

"Not possible!" He shouted.

"Woah, calm your tits babe! Ellie and I are 'special'." Kate said, which got me laughing even more.

I walked over to Will, and put my hand on his chest, he smirked at me. "Wow, three and a half months huh? Such a turn on thinking of a baby Will flying around." I whispered, trying a long passed fail attempt at flirting.

"Well, Kate, come on. Let's get to flying lessons." She nodded, following me as I walked up the stairs to the balcony. "So, just bring your wings back and forth in powerful thrusts, like this." I told her, doing one stroke to get in the air, then just little ones to stay up.

She did the same, but only managed to stay up for a second, before falling onto her butt. "Get up, try again." I told her, deadpan.

She did, and this time, managed to hover facing me and smiling. "Yay!" She screamed, I could hear Marcus laughing on the yard below us.

"Good, now to try flying around a little, see ya on the roof!" I told her, then flapped my wings to land lightly on the roof. I laughed when Will and Marcus came up too, probably to show off to Kate or something. It took Kate twenty minutes to get up here, and another five to land. Resulting in me loosing my breath from laughing. "C'mon Kate! We only have an hour and a half left!"

"Gah, screw flying, it to hard." She said frowning.

"Its a second nature to reapers Kate, keep trying." Marcus called from his spot up here.

"El, how long did it take you to fly again when you were awakened?" She asked, I saw Will cringe at the memory.

"Immediately, but keep in mind Kate, that I'm a millenniums old archangel that the only thing ranking above me is god himself."

"Yeah, yeah okay." She grumbled at me.

"See the big tree on the other side of the lake?"

"Yeah?"

"See you there, and if you go around the lake you fail."

"But what if I fall in the lake?" She asked.

"You won't Marcus and Will, will be flying right beneath you so they will catch you if you fall." I told her, then flew away, "actually, only Marcus will be beneath you!" I called. I hovered for a second to let Will get to me, before we both started flying toward the tree. "You were in on this Will?"

"Yep."

"How could you be in on something that was just a split random decision?"

"Well, remember when you went to the bathroom right before Marcus and Kate got her?"

"Yep."

"I called him during that time, since I already knew Kate would say yes." He replied, smirking to himself.

"So whats the plan?"

"Your not allowed to know." I playfully hit his shoulder, and pretended to be upset, I knew he hates it when I'm upset. "Shit, El, I didn't mean to upset you!"

"Haha, you, always fall for that." I laughed quietly.

"Meanie!" He grumbled, he sounded like a girl for a second.

"You know what I haven't tried yet?"

"What?"

"Kissing mid-flight."

"Well, none for you, meanie!" he exclaimed.. Oh, he's gonna play that game?

"Hmph, then no kisses for you for the rest of the week." I said, (Its Monday in the story.)

"Okay fine." He really is such a girl sometimes. I moved beneath him, flying upside down, then came up and pressed my body into Will, our wings now flying in opposite patterns. I pressed my lips to his in a heated kiss as we flew like this, then drew away, finishing off the flight by landing, sitting down on a thick tree branch. Will sat down beside me, and I cuddled into his side under his arm while we waited for Kate and Marcus to get here.

It was honestly quite funny watching her learn to fly the distance. But hey, the girl's gotta learn how to do it sometime right? And I still had to figure out why the boys said only two hours.

**I know, I know, shorter chapter, but I do what I can okay? I really want to have some reviews this time, I know I can get some, I checked the traffic stats, not as many as my other stories for the month of may, but still, 57 reads is a huge thing for me. And it would be hugely appreciated if you showed me that you were reading. So, my ninth grade exams start in a week, I'm excited but I think I'll fail my math one. I have one more regular test in that class, and thats for multiplying, and dividing Polynomials. I just don't get it! My teacher won't help me, since there are fourty students in his math nine class, and he claims to only help the 'stupid' ones. If any of you guys understand this shit, please help me through pm or something? Bye for now! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

Ellie PoV

"Will," I whined.

"What Ellie?"

"Tell me why."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"No."

"Will, don't let her manipulate you!" Marcus called, obviously listening in to us, even though him and Kate still had at least another 300 metres to fly.

"I'm not gonna let her!" Will called back. Oh really? I can change that.

"Please?"

"No."

"Then no more kisses."

"Still no." He said, mocking my whiny voice.

I put my hand on his shoulder, slowly moving it to his chest, then even more slowly down again. "Please?"

Will clenched his teeth, trying desperately to ignore my actions, "no."

My hand dragged across the waist band of his shorts. "Pretty please with a B on the top and a J on the bottom?"

"Fine. It's a vacation, one that we decided we'd fly without airline tickets to. Its across the ocean, so there will be mostly gliding." He gave up.

"Will! Seriously?!" Marcus yelled, closer now.

"Where?" I asked.

"That I won't tell you." He said to me.

I frowned, pulling my hand away from him and crossing my arms. "Humph." Then I smiled, yelling out, "Kate, we're flying ourselves overseas!"

"Are you shitting me?!"

"Nope!"

"Damn it." I heard her mutter, then, "Marcus, do I have to flap the whole time?"

"I heard that, you know my hearings great! And nope, how we're flying, you could sleep mid flight!"

"How could you hear me!" She yelled, close enough now, that I had to cover my ears.

"Stop yelling! It hurts!"

"fine." she said normally now only 50 feet away. "I'm getting the hang of this!" She said, you could hear the smile in her voice. She decided to be a little over confident in herself, attempting to flying in a loop. Of course, she ended up falling, and Marcus, flying beneath her, turned over so he was facing the sky, and caught her. He dropped about 10 feet before regaining his bearings, and flying her the rest of the way to our perch.

"Don't do that on the flight there, and you'll be fine." He told her.

"Definitely." She agreed. She pulled me over to the next thick tree, I had to fly us of course, since she can't instantly fly yet. "So have you figured out where?"

"No. But I can listen in to my guardians thoughts." I whispered the last sentence low enough that the boys could hear. Then I flew us back. I decided to be polite, not choosing to listen in on Will's thoughts for the moment.

We set flight, giving Kate five minutes to get airborne again, we laughed at all her attempts.

"Why isn't this eashehey." Kate whined.

"Because you weren't naturally like this." I say.

"Technically you weren't either," she huffs.

"No Ellie wasn't. I may have the feelings and memories of Ellie, but I'm Gabriel, not Ellie." I tell her.

"No your not. Your Ellie." Will complains.

"If I was just Ellie, you wouldn't have loved me before I was Ellie."

He didn't speak, he just grabbed my hand and flew us way ahead of Marcus and Kate, I looked at him weirdly. "Kate's hearing isn't at reaper level yet. So I flew us far enough away that not even Marcus can hear."

"Wha-" I was cut off by Will's lips on mine, kissing me roughly.

"Call away your wings, its easier that way." I nod, willing my wings away, and Will held me to his chest, like before when I was human. He pressed his mouth to mine again, and I responded instantly, pressing myself closer to him. Wait a second, he flew me away from Kate and Marcus, then kissed me and asked me to get rid of my wings... The hell is going on? I guess I'm almost at the point of curiosity I will search his mind soon.

I pull back enough to look at Marcus and Kate's small figures, her wings were gone too, and she was in Marcus' arms."What are you two planning?" I ask.

"Not something you get to know." He smirks at me, I roll my eyes.

"Do I at least get to know what direction We're flying in?"

"East."

"Oh so its gonna be one of the hotter place's huh?" I say up at him.

"Yep."

"Is it bikini hot?"

"Mmhmm."

"Then I'll wear a one piece." Will shrugs, so I close my eyes and focus on his mind. I ran through memories quickly until I came across one from what seems like earlier today, of Will talking to Marcus.

"_Hey Will." Marcus says, sitting down on his couch._

"_Hey. Remember when Kate and El were talking about? Before she like, died?" _

"_You mean about the vacation thing?"_

"_Yeah, and Ellie offered last night to turn Kate into a reaper." _

"_Cool, so then I have this idea, that if Kate agrees to becoming one of us, would be great."_

_Will nods at Marcus to continue, "so we could fly over to some exotic beach place, and have some fun with the girls for a week."_

"_I like it, and if Kate agrees we would just have to fly over there." Marcus nods. _

"_I think they would enjoy somewhere like..."_

"Ellie?" Will asks, and I blink, looking at him. "I can feel you in my mind you know."

Damn it, I guess it'll be harder to find out than I thought. "How much do you know?"

"Not much, Marcus was just about to suggest a place."

He breaths out in relief, nodding along.

"Let me fly again?" He lets go of me, and I drop twenty feet before I had control of my wings, flying back up to Will. "Race you to that really tall tree over there?" I say, starting to fly off in its direction.

**Sorry its been so long, but really? Who am I to care when nobody reads this anyways... Okay, so as I type this I'm watching last nights episode of pretty little liars, and OHMYGOD when Ezra says he's gunna try and take custody of Parker, I died, and isn't Aria supposed to get with Noel Khan next? Unless the martial arts teaching guy is him, I'm SO confused, and I thought Emily was pregnant from Isaac, and that was why she wasn't swimming, but then she says she has a really bad shoulder injury. SO FUCKING CONFUSED NOW! Oh and who thinks that there HAS to be an Angelfire movie at one point, like, omg if they made one I would love whoever did forever. See ya next update!**


End file.
